


If our heart is our soul, then our souls are stars

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but will be finished), Blue boy, Gen, Mental bonds, Mention of Hunk having anxiety, Mind Meld, Paladin's as family, Paladin-Lion bond, Season 2 compliant, Shiro is Shiro, Strong Bonds, Temporary transformations, Unfinished, Written like more than six months ago, au i guess, body horror???, but he consented and he's not horrified, of sorts, sort of Lance-centric, two people are one person are two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: The bond between a Lion an Paladin, especially when strong, can do amazing things.Unfinished fic.





	If our heart is our soul, then our souls are stars

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT March 9, 2018: This work is currently unfinished. Please let me know if you want it finished. Also this is the FF note.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: So this is some jets inspired by the fic, _Heart Of A Lion_. You should check it out! It's an amazing fic!
> 
>  
> 
> So I did start to type this before I read _As Color Fades Away_ by IcyPanther (Which is a FANTASTIC fic!!! Highly recommended) but I do mention similar aspects about the bond with Lance and Blue.
> 
>  
> 
> I've been seeing a lot of theories on quintessence and such, and I was wondering, what if all the Paladins started to develop certain traits? How ‘lion-like’ could they become? So I decided to write something.
> 
>  
> 
> I also Headcanon that the Voltron lions are not based off of African Lions. Rather, something more like the Panthera Atrox (Naegele's Giant Jaguar/The American Lion - I'm not sure whether it's more related to P.Leo or P.Onca.) Hence no manes. I mean they could all be based off of female Lions, but I'm thinking a space-species of Lion that has thick neck fur rather than a mane is more plausible. Yellow and Black are males in my head while the rest are females, but I will probably refer to them as ‘it’ for the most part since they're machines.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Voltron.

 

_If our heart is our soul, then our souls are stars_

 

(Also entitled:)

 

_Lion’s roar_

* * *

 

 

    It was Keith who noticed peculiarities first; fearful that his Galra blood had begun to change him.

   

    His walk had changed; a different sort of canter that was silent yet powerful. It was reminiscent of the Blade of Marmora’s walk, and he had worried that some of his Galra blood had begun to change him more so physically.

 

   But then Pidge had grown sharp hearing - like, _really_ sharp - that was sharper than Keith’s, and he had really good hearing to begin with.

 

   So with that fear set aside, he brought it up one time at dinner. “Hey; so - has anyone else been feeling different lately?”

 

   Conversation stalled as they all thought on it. No further explanation was needed - all of the Paladin’s had noticed _some_ change or other.

 

   Surprisingly, Hunk spoke first. “Well . . . now that we’re bringing it up. .  I've noticed that my sense of smell seems to have gotten really good. Along with my balance.”

 

   They recalled how Hunk had reacted rather violently to the smell of some rotting fruit in a market stall, that had barely just begun to turn. The shopkeeper had been a mixture of offended yet thankful.

 

   “My hearing’s really good,” Pidge supplies, keeping her eyes cast down to her plate. “I just figured it was ‘cause my vision isn't the best.”

 

   Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Aren't those Matt’s glasses?”

 

    Pidge turned to send him a glare. “I used to wear contacts - we have a really similar prescription.”

 

   “I walk really silently. Now. And fast with being silent,” Keith cut in, his clumsy, awkward demeanor evident.

 

  Shiro nodded. “My vision has been really good - I can see pretty well in low light. Not inhumanly but . . . slightly more than.” He left out his smooth, oiled reflexes - he suspected it could just be because of all the things he's been through, but he wasn't so sure.

 

   They all looked at Lance, the last to supply. He kept looking at his food and grumbled something.

 

  “What?” Pidge asked, frowning.

 

   “I - um - everything just seems a little sharper, y’know? And my balance has been _really_ good. And, well. . .”

 

   Shiro watched Lance carefully, realizing he was _flustered_ about something. “And . . . ?”

 

   Lance glanced up; and, seeing they weren't going to give up, asked, “Remember when we were freeing the Shagregans three weeks ago?” He was referring to the wispy, tall furred creatures they freed on a docile, night-encased planet.

 

   “Yeah. You were really mad when we found you with that Galra officer - he looked offended!” Hunk said.

 

  “Well I . . .” Lance was still playing with his food. “I kinda, _growled_ at him.”

 

   Pidge snorted ungraciously. Lance promptly glared at her. “ _It's not funny!_ ”

 

   “Of course not Lance,” Shiro said smoothly. “But it is odd. Princess? What do you think?”

 

   Princess Allura had been watching in silent confusion the whole time, but was just as stumped, not knowing what all constituted as normal Human behavior. “I . .  . am unsure? Coran?”

 

   She had turned to him almost with pleading. Luckily, her advisor was already in thought, hand on chin, then straightening his moustache, and then back on his chin. “Hmm, as far as I can see it, it must have to do with your compatability to your Lions.”

 

  He spread his hands as he went on to explain. “As you already know, a Paladin’s quintessence must be compatible with that of their Lion’s. The more compatible, the stronger the bond! So you already share traits with your Lions. That's why they fly so easy with you - your Lion is less likely to go against your directions. But that bond goes twofold; you're probably picking up things from your Lions - traits. Possibly instincts. Who can say?”

 

   “So we’re turning into Lions?!” Hunk’s voice rose shrilly.

 

   Coran’s laugh boomed. “Of course not lad! Merely picking up little nuances and mannerisms. Although,” the Altean paused, head cocked as he thought curiously. “We never know what could happen if a channel opened up - it's possible you could change physically, for a brief period of time. Any longer would kill you, of course.”

 

    They ended the discussion soon after, so Hunk wouldn't lose a meal or have an anxiety attack.

 

   But, they all wondered. Could it happen? _Would_ it happen?

 

   And if so; _w h o ?_

 

* * *

 

 

   It was another routine mission.

 

   Fight the Galra, spare the Blade, free the Prisoners, and steal Information. (They usually called it the _sfsf_ or _GBPI_ for short.)

 

( _Or; “Let's get in and then the hell out before we botch this.”_ )

 

   That is until Keith and Pidge managed to get captured by a Higher ranking officer ( _Kloi, he called himself_. _Not that it mattered_.)

 

   Shiro and Hunk were cornered, trying to protect the Prisoners best as they could, and they hadn't come across any of the Blade on this ship.

 

So that left it up to Lance, who was hidden in an alcove, watching the door and trying to figure out a way in.

 

But it was one of those impossible situations; the only way in was the door (it was a special storage facility with no vents leading into it), he could hear that there were definitely five guards at the least, and Pidge and Keith were both tied down. He wasn't fast enough to zip in and untie them, unless he wanted to be shot up, or his friends to be, and he couldn't get a good angle _despite the door being open._

 

He growled in frustration.

 

Then Lance paused, hearing Blue.

 

It was well known that Lance had the closest bond with his Lion; they could ‘ _talk_ ’ on a regular basis. It was more pictures and feelings than words, but it was clear enough to the Sharpshooter.

 

 _‘You want me to_ what _?’_

 

_‘No, no; I hear you. But that sounds kinda . . . risky?’_

 

_‘Yeah I want to save them! But, they could still be shot. . .’_

 

 _‘Well . . . okay; if you're_ **_sure_ ** _. . .’_

 

He jumped down from the alcove and landed neatly, and felt his bond with Blue glow warmly.

 

* * *

 

     Kloi watched passively as two of his soldiers snarled guttural _Galg_ at one another; the two hot-headed Galrans had taken to playing a game of Shoots*, unprofessional as it was, and were cheating one another quite liberally. The officer rolled his eyes, and muttered something along the lines of _Lord Zarkon save me from these fools_.

 

The other two had take to standing on either side of the prisoners, Blasters prepped to blow them open. Kloi wondered briefly if these Paladins would bleed their Lions' colors. After all, he knew very little about their species aside from being called ' _Humans_ ', and he had definitely heard of species with blood castes. Why not ones with adaptable blood, too?

 

His large, batty ears twitched at hearing a . . .scrape along metal? He growled in satisfaction. Where the oh so bold Paladins ready to make a move?

 

He looked down smugly at the Green and Red Paladins, as he called over to the two Galra playing Shoots. "Vreg, Ran; I would like you two to deal with the company in the hallway please."

 

The two stood and saluted, then left.

Almost sixty tics passed by, with no other sound following. Kloi's smirk dropped to a frown, from impatience, to irritance, to almost worry as more time began to pass. He should have heard something by now - a scuffle, arguement, hell, a battle really. But there was nothing. Nothing except the hum of the ship and the breaths of those in the room.

 

"Sir?" The guard on the left, named Veld questioned. His partner on the other side ( _Mui? Mwu? Geeze, where do parents get these names these days?_ ) matched his expression.

 

They could all feel it; it was thrumming in the very air around them, intoxicatingly fearful, hackles and instinct raising slowly to mounting paranoia.

 

Did someone poison the air?

 

( ~~ _But there were no vents_~~.)

 

"Vreg? Ran?" He called out gruffly. "Report in immediately."

 

" _I don't think they'll be saying anything for awhile_."

 

The voice was dual-toned; smooth, suave carmel over frigid, ringing ice. High and low reverberating in the space as a figure prowled in confidently.

 

Both Pidge and Keith had been seeking a way out, while patiently awaiting rescue. They subtly converses in morse code (Keith had learned it as a past-time, while Katie had done it with her brother before he had shared a new system of secret code). They debated who it would be: Shiro, arm blazing; Hunk and Lance crashing in with spectacular failing fashion; Hunk himself; Lance, sneaky sharpshooter he is; maybe all three wit a calculated plan. . .

 

What they hadn't expected was the creature before them.

 

" _Lance?_ "

 

What strolled in was undeniably he; the face shape, and gorgeous blue eyes were unmistakable, but the rest was startlingly different.

 

Hair was longer, especially around the ears and neck, bushy and white like some facsimile of a roughly chopped mane. Eyes glowed, catlike, and shone almost magically, the rest of the skin taking a blue-white glow to the normally mocha pallor. The figure was taller, though still lithe, with powerful shoulders and arms ending with hands set like claws; glowing marks of cerulean could be seen where the skin showed through the open parts of the armor. The figure had a playful smirk, sharp teeth and a set of fangs evident. Despite this, it's demeanor was serious. Predatorial.

 

Around it hung bright, glowing quintessence.

 

This was not Lance.  

 

" _No_." It answered.

 

It couldn't be.

 

Then cocked its head. " _Well, yes.  I guess? I - we - will explain later. For now though. . ._ "

 

It's head pivoted slowly, purposefully, eyes narrowing and landing on Kloi.

 

" _There's something to take care of._ "

(((A/N: Will continue finishing this soon)))

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Tiddlywinks or whatever the hell it's called. I think they call it Cup and Acorns in the Redwall Series - I've heard like thirty-five names for it.
> 
> Also, this is where I continued on as of March 13, 2018 Tuesday.
> 
> Vreg autocorrected to Beef, omg. Ran is his sister.


End file.
